This invention relates to fasteners in general. More particularly, this invention relates to fasteners of the type used to secure panels or modules to a receiving frame or housing that requires the panel or module to be jacked out by a screw known as a "jack-out screw." Many applications exist for this type of jacking screw. For example, it may be advantageous to use jacking screws on a printed circuit board assembly that is mounted within a housing. If that printed circuit board assembly is plugged into a connector where there is a substantial amount of force required to extract the board from the connectors, the use of one or more jack-out screws may be desirable.
Some prior art jacking screws use a retainer ring on the screw shaft to captivate the screw in the housing which is mounted on a first panel. This retainer ring may separate and cause the jacking screw to uncouple or otherwise come apart during the jacking operation.